


Triangle of Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, G!P, because chuuyvesoul make the hottest threesome, kimlip is also hot but maybe for the next one, yvesoul g!p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jinsol walks into Sooyoung’s room... and stays there longer than she expected.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	Triangle of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted.
> 
> hope you like it!

Jinsol and Sooyoung have been roommate three years until now, since first day of college. It was easy to get along; Sooyoung has a funny sense of humor and Jinsol often cracked up in endless laughs from lame jokes. Sooyoung isn’t the most organized and clean person, but they manage to distribute the house tasks and most of the times they complied without problems.

It’s been over two years that Sooyoung got a girlfriend, Jiwoo. The cheery girl is a happy pill and Jinsol is sure she has never seen the girl a moment without smiling.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo met on a Friday night in the bar where Sooyoung and Jinsol went sometimes to hang out and get away from the weight of college life. Sooyoung flirted with quite a lot of girls, but Jinsol could see the genuine interest in Jiwoo the moment Sooyoung set eyes on her. The next days Sooyoung was texting and going on dates with Jiwoo and months later they were officially dating.

That’s also the reason why Jinsol is close to Jiwoo, because Jinsol and Sooyoung lived together and Jiwoo mostly hung out in their apartment, so by now Jinsol was confortable to even be in underwear when she was around.

There were still times when things got awkward when Jinsol would arrive from her classes and find then making out in the couch, or waking up in the middle of the night from noises coming from the room beside hers.

Jinsol just wondered why each time they directed a dark look, full of lust towards her when they were caught entangled in the couch kissing before getting interrupted. She felt small under their gazes, so she quickly apologized and locked herself in her room every time.

It’s Saturday afternoon and Jinsol returns back to her apartment from a lunch with her parents. She thinks back and remembers how enjoyable it was, her parents asking how was college without making her feel pressure and catching up on things. They parted ways because her parents had to stock up their fridge and Jinsol decided not to go.

She opens the door and leaves her shoes in the doorstep, coat in the hanger and her bag and keys on the entrance hall furniture. Going to the kitchen, she washes her hands before touching something else because her hands feel sweaty and dirty.

Then she walks to the living room and slumps down on the couch.

Jinsol reviews the things she should do now that she has free time. It’s not cleaning weekend, she finished all the homework due to Monday last night and her room is still considerably not messy.

Staying at home doesn’t feel like fun and she has spare energy that can be burned out, maybe go to a mall to walk around until is late enough to get dinner. But she doesn’t want to go alone, and considers asking Sooyoung to come along.

Jinsol remembers that before going out that morning, Sooyoung had told her Jiwoo was coming over, but the house was too silent. She wonders if Sooyoung went out, but looks at the shoe rack at the entrance and all her shoes are there. Sooyoung also never sleeps in the afternoon, saying that _her sleep schedule can be easily messed up_. Then she’s probably in her room scrolling down her phone or something.

It’s a good idea to ask Sooyoung to join her, Jinsol thinks, because they haven’t hung out together for some time now, so she gets up and walks toward Sooyoung’s room.

“Hey, Sooyoungie-“

But instead it’s a very, _very_ bad idea, because Jinsol witnesses something she isn’t supposed to. Her throat goes dry.

Sooyoung is undressed between the legs of an equally naked Jiwoo, they’re hugging in a very intimate embrace; Jinsol just interrupted them fucking.

Sooyoung is looking down at Jiwoo, doesn’t turn to look at Jinsol but a smirk plasters in her face and Jiwoo is also smiling.

The dark stare in their eyes is back. “Hey, Jinsol.” Sooyoung is purring and calling her name in a low voice.

Jinsol doesn’t understand what is happening (she’s really weirded out because they don’t even move to cover themselves or something) and doesn’t know what she’s still doing there. She quickly opens her mouth to apologize and take steps back, “I’m so sorr-“

“Jinsol, don’t go.” It is Jiwoo’s voice that calls for her this time.

She stops in track, barely moved out from the room. She also forgets how to breath. Her mind doesn’t react, it goes blank and Jinsol can’t really think of anything.

Her gaze follows Sooyoung as she gets up from her bed, her eyes wandering down to Sooyoung’s hard dick dangling between her legs when Sooyoung approaches her.

(It isn’t like Jinsol l haven’t seen it before, but right now Sooyoung was completely naked and Jinsol could even see the veins in Sooyoung’s cock popping out).

“U-uh,” it’s the only thing she mutters out when Sooyoung is now pressing their bodies together and Jinsol can feel Sooyoung’s dick against her thigh. She feels her own starting to get hard too and she curses mentally. She should feel this way a sour her roommate and less with her girlfriend looking at them from the bed-

“ _Jin_ ,” Sooyoung breaths near Jinsol’s lips. She’s looking at Jinsol with half lidded eyes, an arm propped up against the door that was now behind Jinsol’s back.

Jinsol knows she is literally making a fool of herself. Sooyoung is expecting her to do something, but she’s just standing there, frozen, with her eyes shaking.

Sooyoung lifts her other hand to reach Jinsol’s face, fingers start dancing lightly in her cheek. Jinsol is shivering from the contact and suddenly her skin feels like fire, each cell of her body is sensible, like the times she just want to strip off and take a cold shower.

Of course now it’s different, and she wants to feel Sooyoung’s skin against her.

Their faces get much closer. Jinsol parts her mouth automatically, darting out her tongue to wet her dry lips.

Sooyoung finally cuts the distance between them.

Jinsol has kissed Sooyoung before, but this time it was a totally different situation.

The first and only time, at a party night of last year with a group of friends, they started giving body shots one to another (mostly couples, and Jinsol was one of the few being single). Sooyoung walked closer to Jinsol, with a shot of tequila in hand and a slice of lemon in the other. In fact, Jinsol remembers Jiwoo was the one that suggested it first.

She also remembers how Sooyoung literally pushed the alcohol down her throat and brought her by her neck into a passionate kiss while Jiwoo was watching intently with hungry eyes- not a hint jealousy, but there was something more Jinsol couldn’t decipher.

It left her breathless and definitely turned on, plus the effects of alcohol doing effect in her body. Jinsol wondered if it was okay to feel greedy for your roommate that also had a girlfriend.

Sooyoung was okay with skinship, Jinsol knows because they were used to linking arms when together, they’ve _friendly_ cuddled before and there had been quite a lot of times (more than Jinsol’s liking) where Jinsol would touch her accidentally in her intimate parts and Sooyoung would only laugh and brush it off when Jinsol became embarrassed and started awkwardly apologizing.

She erased the weird thought with the passing days and they didn’t address the situation again. It was like something they knew but never brought it up.

But the memory comes back to her mind with Sooyoung’s soft lips against hers, she stays frozen in the spot.

She’s obliged to respond as Sooyoung is getting rougher, deepening their kiss and using her tongue to caress Jinsol’s. She thinks she’s going crazy.

When they pull away, Jinsol is without breath and panting for some oxygen from the intensity of the kiss and because of shock.

She also hears a moan from across the room, when she turns her head she can see Jiwoo with open legs laying on the bed and a relentless hand in her pussy. She’s throwing back her head and Jinsol presences Jiwoo having an orgasm in from of her.

It doesn’t help Jinsol’s boner.

Jinsol gives up in trying to think and make sense from the situation, she lets herself be dragged by Sooyoung and pushed to sit at the edge of the bed.

Her jeans are being unbuttoned by Sooyoung’s skilled hands, she also feels a pull from her shirt being lifted up. Jiwoo’s body is flushed against her back and their skin makes contact as Jinsol is out her top and pants when she raises her hips at Sooyoung’s impatient request.

Her boxers feel uncomfortable at how tight they are against her cock.

Sooyoung helps her with that, also sliding them down and Jinsol hardness springs up.

Jiwoo’s hands are reaching from behind to remove her bra and now she’s completely naked. Jiwoo is caressing her stomach and Jinsol also feels lips on her neck and upper back, she hisses from harsh bites the girl is leaving.

Everything is feeling too intense.

Sooyoung is stroking her cock, the sight is too hot for her eyes. It is sinful, as the woman kneeling before her starts sucking her length, it makes Jinsol head spin and a loud moan escapes from her throat. She tangles her fingers in Sooyoung’s locks, encouraging her to suck deeper and faster. She squeezes her eyes shut when she feels dizzy and almost like fainting.

It gets unbearable, too much, like she’s a step from falling off a cliff. Jiwoo’s hands in her chest, teeth sinking in her skin, Sooyoung mouth wrapped around her cock; it doesn’t take long to make Jinsol start having the growing pressure in her belly, she sucks a breaths in and her own voice is unrecognizable from the endless moans she’s letting out.

Jinsol body goes tense, she knows she has never cummed so hard before. She keeps bucking her hips up in uncontrollable thrusts into Sooyoung’s mouth, her legs shaking from pleasure and Sooyoung continues in a slower pace, riding out Jinsol from her orgasm.

It gets exhausting, Jinsol just wants to lay down and sleep but Sooyoung throwing a lust filled gaze up lets her know that it’s still going to be a while before she can rest properly.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo share a look, and they mimic a slight smile which Jinsol doesn’t understand but neither tries to. She feels Jiwoo move to a side by how the mattress dips behind her and then she’s pushed a little roughly to lay down. Jiwoo has a glint in her eyes, she flashes her teeth in a smile at Jinsol before crawling to straddle her hips. Jinsol can feel the coldness of the room when Jiwoo’s wetness spreads in her stomach, it makes her clench her abs.

Jiwoo is biting her lip, like she has something to say, but doesn’t.

Sooyoung leans down to plant kisses in Jiwoo’s neck and shoulders, the latter mewls and archs her back. Jiwoo starts a sensual pace with her hips, grinding down Jinsol’s abdomen.

Sooyoung wraps an arm around Jiwoo’s waist, bringing her closer. Jiwoo moans at the feeling of Jinsol’s hard cock against her butt.

By now, Jinsol has buried her embarrassment long ago in the pits of her mind because the sight in front of her was too hot and Sooyoung and Jiwoo were making her feel good- so good the deep effect they had on her was kinda scaring.

Her mind is cloudy, she feels tingling when Jiwoo is moving down her hand in Jinsol’s abdomen. She stops around her belly button to support herself and raise her hips, her other hand guides Jinsol cock to her entrance.

Jiwoo sinks herself slowly, “oh, god,” she moans when Jinsol’s dick is splitting her deliciously open.

Jinsol groans when she feels Jiwoo tightening against her, and the latter starts riding her in a constant pace. Jinsol’s hands automatically move to Jiwoo’s thighs, her grip hardening at the feeling of muscles tensing above her.

She catches Sooyoung walking to a side and making shuffling sounds, like searching for something. Sooyoung returns with a condom on and rubbing herself in her hand. She sets herself behind Jiwoo again and makes her lean forward, Jinsol can feel her hands weighting down on her.

“Ready, Jiwoo?” The thrusts stop for a moment.

“Yes,” Jiwoo’s voice is higher than usual, she lets out a whine and Jinsol feels more pressure against her cock buried inside Jiwoo.

Sooyoung is pushing herself inside Jiwoo’s asshole, it’s tighter so she goes in slower than she would when fucking her pussy. Jiwoo whines when Sooyoung tries to press more inside, “wait, Soo,” she pleads.

It makes Jinsol bring the girl closer to distract her from the uncomfortable feeling, she circles an arm around her waist and tugs her neck down with the other hand to kiss her.

It’s different with Jiwoo, it’s softer and slower, the smacks of open mouthed kisses make it sound very sensual in Jinsol’s opinion. She sucks lightly on Jiwoo’s lower lip, making the girl whine and it fuels the trickling sensation huddling in her belly and scattering through her whole body.

Jiwoo’s fingers are also leading their way to caress and give squeezes to Jinsol’s chest, rolling her nipples and pinching them roughly. Jiwoo moans into her mouth when Sooyoung starts a slow push of hips into Jiwoo, Jinsol knows her pleasure is intensified.

“Oh, god,” Jiwoo says, she ducks her head lower to bite into Jinsol’s collarbones.

The slow pounce also does effect to Jinsol, Jiwoo’s hips are moving just lightly and Jinsol can also feel when the girl clenches around her.

When Jiwoo pleads to go harder, Sooyoung complies and it provokes a chain reaction: Sooyoung’s hands have a bruising grip on Jiwoo’s waist, bringing her to meet her own hips halfway therefore making Jiwoo keep thrusting into Jinsol with the same lewd pace.

In no time, Jiwoo is loudly moaning without shame, moving relentlessly and in a face pace with Sooyoung’s help. Jinsol presences the pleasure run through their eyes and face and the flush of red tainting their bodies in the intimate and dirty act, she can’t think of anything more with the heavy air surrounding them that makes her breathless and the raw feeling of sex that she was tangled in.

Her dick is starting to twitch and the peak of her orgasm is going to come soon. She lets out a deep groan. The coil in her insides tightens with each thrust.

She sees how Sooyoung roughly pulls Jiwoo into her and buried her face in the side of Jiwoo’s neck. Sooyoung slides an arm around Jiwoo’s waist, resting a hand in her taut stomach. “Let her cum inside you,” Sooyoung says. It’s directed towards Jiwoo, but Sooyoung is looking straight into Jinsol’s eyes and it makes the fire in her stomach ignite in endless flames. A dark gaze full of desire and ambition. _So hot_ , thinks Jinsol.

It’s somewhat embarrassing how Jinsol’s own moans get louder and stranger for herself, her breath starts raging and the tension in her belly starts growing and overflowing-

It’s the best orgasm Jinsol has ever had.

Her hips raise upwards to keep riding the intense waves of pleasure throughout her body, so much that the only sound she can hear is a high pitched ringing piercing her ears and her vision is blurring into black and white clouds. Her whole body burns and she can literally feel flames under her skin but start subsiding when Jiwoo crashes down onto Jinsol.

Some seconds later Jinsol is biting her lips by the after shocks that feel extremely too good and winces when Jiwoo raises up to remove herself.

Jinsol knows Jiwoo had had enough by the heavy panting and how she rolls over to lay down with eyes closed, but when she turns to Sooyoung- _oh_ , she can see her eyes burning and jaw clenching in dissatisfaction. (Jinsol also parts her mouth at how, for the tenth time, Sooyoung looks very sexy with her body glistening in sweat and her hand stroking her dick). She just wants to return the favor and make Sooyoung feel good.

So Jinsol raises in her forearms to reach one of Sooyoung’s arms, she pulls and makes her sit in the edge of the bed.

It’s Jinsol’s turn to kneel in the floor, she pushes Sooyoung to the bed and ignores when the latter refuses to lay completely down by propping herself in an elbow, she discards the used condom and starts stroking Sooyoung’s hardness in her hand.

It’s the first time Jinsol sucks someone else’s dick, but doesn’t get discouraged. She tries to mimic Sooyoung’s earlier actions, the ones she remembers made her feel extremely good.

It works because Sooyoung starts letting out low moans and “yes,” she whispers when Jinsol rolls her tongue around the head. (Sooyoung has been worked up enough, but Jinsol likes to think is because of her).

Jinsol keeps a hand wrapped in the base, also sliding up and down at her mouth’s pace.

Sooyoung’s hips gradually acquire a repeated movement to thrust into Jinsol, her hands also press down more at Jinsol’s head. Jinsol is starting to feel Sooyoung’s dick reaching the back of her throat, is a little uncomfortable, but she’s determined to make Sooyoung cum.

She looks up and sees Jiwoo getting closer to Sooyoung and reach onto her jaw to guide her into a sloppy kiss, then her hand sliding down to pinch Sooyoung’s nipples.

Jinsol tries not to stop because they’re too distracting (after this she may start saying Sooyoung and Jiwoo are the hottest couple alive) and she has the endless sight of Sooyoung’s creamy skin and abs muscles clenching in front of her. She takes her free hand to rake her nails across Sooyoung’s stomach. It leaves red lines contrasting in clear skin and groans emerging from Sooyoung’s throat.

Finally Sooyoung lays down because her arm is getting tired and her orgasm is reaching her, she throws back her head in pleasure and her voice gets louder. “Jinsol,” she calls.

Jiwoo moves to lick and suck Sooyoung’s chest and Jinsol quicks her pace to lead Sooyoung to her peak.

Sooyoung is more silent, but her raging breaths are echoing in the room, mixed with wet sounds of pleasure Jiwoo and Jinsol are making from her body.

It is when Sooyoung freezes completely and grips Jinsol’s hair very harshly that makes Jinsol know she finally reaches her orgasm. A couple of seconds later Sooyoung lets out a long moan and she’s sporadically shaking and pushing small thrusts into Jinsol’s mouth.

Jinsol withdraws her face but keeps her hand stoking slowly to squeeze out her final juices. Jinsol’s tummy clenches because she realizes how good Sooyoung’s hardness feels against her palm.

She can savor the sweet and sour cum left in her mouth, it’s musky but bearable. Some of it is dripping down her chin, still she doesn’t bother to wipe it. She stands from her knees, searching for Sooyoung. The latter looks at her, when Jinsol is reachable Sooyoung harshly grips Jinsol’s jaw to bring her closer in a bruising kiss.

Jinsol breaks it a few moments later, she rolls over to finally lay down. Jiwoo moves above Jinsol to set herself between them (because of course, Jiwoo is the one that has to be cuddling in the center).

“A penny for thoughts?” Sooyoung is propped up in an elbow, her figure raising from behind Jiwoo who looked at her with equally curious eyes. Her hair is a little messy but it only contributes to make her look extremely good and _fucked_ , her lips are equally swollen and flushed red as Jiwoo’s.

“Uh-,” she turns her head to avoid their piercing eyes, her voice comes out a little raspy and she clears her throat, “it was...” Jinsol tries to find the correct word. She sighs heavily, “god, it was mind blowing.”

“You see? She enjoyed it, Soo. I told you-“

Jiwoo gets cut by Sooyoung. “Okay, okay. How could I know she would be so up to it?”

“Stop bickering, let’s sleep.” Jinsol intercepts both of them, her muscles tired and starting to ache.

Sooyoung and Jiwoo exchange their signature complicit gaze that Jinsol doesn’t like. Jiwoo smiles at her, Sooyoung smirks and turns around, stretching herself to grab something at the nightstand.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Sooyoung’s hands are working in fast and smooth movements. In a second, she’s wrapped in a condom again and spreading some lube in it.

She grabs onto the back of Jinsol’s knees to slide her closer.

“The fun is just starting, Jung Jinsol.”

_Oh, fuck._


End file.
